


Rainy Night Delight

by Kymera219



Series: The Douchifer Chronicles [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Dan and Lucifer have nighttime thunderstorm sex. That's it, that's the ficPrompt : “I love you.” from the Douchifer Pride March 2020 collection
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Douchifer Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679872
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020





	Rainy Night Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [duneline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [lostangelkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira) in the [Douchifer_Pride_March](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Douchifer_Pride_March) collection. 



> I'm not experienced with smut writing so this is my practice run. Hopefully it's entertaining

Thunder rolled across the sky as LA succombed to one of the worst storms it had seen in years. Flashes of lightening lit up the darkened penthouse, temporarily illuminating the figures within. Dan was laying in the bed, watching the rain pelt against the glass doors on the balcony. His Devilish boyfriend was curled into his side, snoring softly with his head pillowed on Dan's shoulder. 

Dan was rubbing Lucifer's lower back when he started feeling kisses against his neck. "Hmm...thought you were asleep, Luce" he murmured.

Lucifer raised his head to look at his boyfriend. "This storm is too bloody loud," he complained," besides, I can think of something infinitely more interesting than sleeping".

Dan chuckled at that as he rolled them over. "Of course you do, babe, of course you do".

He drew Lucifer in for a kiss. It started out chaste and slowly increased in intensity as their tongues battled for dominance. They broke for air as Dan started kissing down Lucifer's chest, swirling his tongue around one nipple, then the other.

By the time Dan made his way to his boyfriend's quickly hardening erection, Lucifer was a moaning mess. Dan licked up the underside of Lucifer's penis, causing him to shout. 

Dan took his lover's erection into his mouth, swirling and sucking down the length. He put two of his fingers in Lucifer's mouth for him to suck on. Then he took the fingers and started to tease the devil's entrance. 

Lucifer came hard, cursing in his native tongue. Dan swallowed the entire load before releasing his penis with a loud pop. He removed his fingers from Lucifer's entrance and crawled up his lover's body to engage in another passionate kiss.

Dan lined his own erection up with Lucifer's passage and started to slowly press in. He gave his boyfriend a moment to adjust once he bottomed out, then he started thrusting slowly.

Dan picked up the pace, viciously hitting Lucifer's prostate with each thrust. It wasn't long before his orgasm exploded, filling his boyfriend up with his hot seed. This caused Lucifer to come a second time. Dan pulled out as both men collapsed into a sweaty, sated mess.

Once their breathing had calmed down, Dan pulled his boyfriend into his arms. "I love you so much, Luce" he whispered. 

"I love you as well, my darling Daniel" Lucifer sighed as they snuggled down into the blankets. As the two lover's slept, the storm finally started to clear up.


End file.
